


You Didn't Have To Leave

by defendt0pbunk



Series: You Didn't Have To Leave [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Dean/Jax - Freeform, Homophobia, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes it clear that he doesn't want Dean seeing that boy anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Have To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to posting this after having finished it two months ago

Dean sighed loudly, cradling his head in his hands trying his goddamned best not to start crying like a baby. He took a deep breath and calmed down before entering the room again for the third time now.

Jax nodded. "What's up, man?"

Dean looked at him sympathetically, on the verge of tears, but he held back.

"Sit down." He told Jax, gesturing to the couch. He stood leaning against the doorway of the living room waiting for Jax to take a seat. Jax sat down and looked up at Dean with worry in his blue eyes. Dean sat on the arm of the other couch across the room. His nerves were shot, he was sweating, he felt like he was going to puke. He took another deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Jax.." Dean said voice trembling, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Dean, what's wrong? You're freakin' me out, dude." 

Dean couldn't do it. He couldn't leave him. The tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks only moments earlier, fell anyway. Dean closed his eyes and sobbed for a second without saying a word. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled. "It's over." He said weakly, avoiding eye contact.

Jax shook his head in disbelief. This had to be a damn joke, those tears were fake. Why? Why would he say that? Jax laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Dean and shook his head again.

"Stop fuckin' around, Dean. This isn't funny." He chuckled nervously. Dean wasn't serious, he couldn't be. He loved Jax.

Dean sniffled once more and shook his head, "Does it look like i'm laughing, Jax. I'm fucking serious."

"Who put you up to this? Was it Cas?" He laughed. "It was Ope wasn't it? That asshole. I'm gonna tear him a new one." 

"No one." Dean answered quietly, eyes fixed on the white carpet. "No one put me up to it, Jax. I decided it all on my own."

Jax's laugh faded to a frown in a matter of milliseconds. Dean didn't met his eyes. He couldn't, or he'd start crying again. He couldn't cry knowing that John was listening to their conversation just behind the living room wall. 

"I-I thought you loved me?" Jax stuttered.

"I don't, Jax. I don't know what I was thinking.."

When Dean finally decided it was safe to look up, he did. All he saw were Jax's eyes glistening with tears. Right then, he felt his heart break. He tried to breathe but it felt like someone put a hundred concrete blocks on his chest. He struggled for air for a second. Then focused on the carpet again.

"Wha-" Jax bit his bottom lip hard to stop the tears from coming. "Did I do somethin'?"

Dean wouldn't look up, he just shook his head.

"Will you at least look at me?" Jax asked, his face wet with tears. Dean shook his head and Jax began to cry harder trying to get Dean's attention. "Please?" He begged, his voice raising another octave or two.

Dean rubbed his eyes until his tears were gone, it made his cheeks sting but he didn't care. He cleared his throat and looked up at the other boy.

"You need to leave." Dean said sternly.

"No..no, Dean I'm sorry about whatever it is you think I did wrong. I probably didn't mean it." His laugh faded quickly. Jax's voice began to shake and his lip started to quiver. "We can figure this shit out.. Just like we always do." He continued, just as more tears fell to his cheek. "Please don't leave."

"It's time for you to go, Jackson." Dean said standing up.

He stood closer to Jax, now. Fingers gripping tightly to the hem of his white t-shirt, not wanting to let go. He knew that'd be that last of any physical contact he had with Jax and he didn't want it to end, not yet. Dean walked him to the door, slowly. He took the smallest steps he could. When they finally reached the front door Dean wanted nothing more than to pull Jax in for a hug and just stay there for a long while, but he couldn't knowing that John's eyes were heavy on his back.

Jax made his way down the front walk of the Winchester house and looked back to waved to Dean but the door was already shut.

Dean stared at the door for a minute, trying to process everything that just happened and how much of an asshole he was to the kid he loved, all because John Winchester is a homophobic douchebag.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was John. He could tell by the grip. He quickly shrugged him off and shot him an angry scowl, clearly pissed that his homophobic asshole of a father just stood and listened to his seventeen year old son call it quits with a boy he was so madly in love with.

"I hope you're fucking happy." Dean hissed, before slamming the door behind him.


End file.
